


A Game of Which Twin or: It’s Always the Quiet Ones

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: June 1978. The graduation party is in full swing in Sirius’s new flat and he’s being a generous host and trying to make friends. Not everyone’s a talker, though.





	A Game of Which Twin or: It’s Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone, pure smut. Sirius’s POV. Chronologically happens 10 hours before chapter 1 of the main story but adds little substance and is not in any way a required read for it.

Gideon was pawing at his arm for a second cigarette even after Fabian and Benjy had gone back in. At least Sirius thought it was Gideon; he wasn’t completely sure he had the competence to tell the near-identical twins apart.

They were leaning against the wall beside the balcony door, out of sight but with a fantastic view of east London down below. The last rays of the sun had gone away not long ago, taking the long warm shadows with them, but Sirius’s eyes were comfortably adjusted to the darkness by now. 

Gideon’s hand was closing on his arm, thumb stroking him uncertainly. Sirius patted his jacket pockets absently with his free hand, his cigarettes always ended up in different pockets. Gideon smelt rather nice. The part of Sirius’s brain that was only half-drunk and contained some level of awareness noticed how much more deeply he was breathing, how both of them were angling their faces; two moths drawn to the same flame. Gideon’s nose nudged Sirius on the cheek, barely touching but all the more effectful for it. Sirius shivered, eyes finding Gideon’s full bottom lip while his hands stroked over his own chest, still making a show out of looking for the cigarettes. It felt amazing when his fingers rubbed over his nipples. Gideon met his eyes bashfully, and Sirius hoped he was turned on enough to let his lust override the shyness. He’d noticed one of the twins was more withdrawn than the other and this must be that one. 

Sirius twisted his mouth into something charming and comforting, knowing that his eyes would show nothing but filth. Something seemed to hitch at the back of Gideon’s throat, his eyes widened noticeably as they drowned in his, and then a trembling hand was stroking over the left pocket in Sirius’s leather jacket. The hand pushed in to map out the shape, smoothing the heavy material into Sirius’s waist, then moving in front to feel his abs through last year’s Queen concert t-shirt. 

Sirius made an encouraging noise and moved his head into Gideon’s space to kiss him. Gideon’s mouth felt cavernous and there was a lot of wet tongue. His bottom lip was just as much fun to play with as it had looked, and Sirius took his time worrying at it with his teeth. Gideon’s hand was still tracing his stomach muscles, hand hesitant even if it had stopped trembling. Sirius thought it hilarious that the other man still didn’t dare to move to the main point of interest even though his hand was so close. Sirius pushed his hips upwards, which was enough realignment to get the flat of Gideon’s hand to land on his prick. Finally. Gideon’s lips stopped moving as soon as his hand had identified the new destination, and for an awful moment Sirius thought that maybe he didn’t actually want to touch him there. He stopped the kiss by slowly pulling back from Gideon’s face, teeth scraping over the lush bottom lip of the other man. Gideon was red in the face and his loud panting became obvious when they stopped kissing. He was also sporting a very noticeable erection.

Gideon’s fingers trembled again, but now they were moving over the outline of Sirius’s hard prick, and when Gideon’s eyes stuttered open Sirius could see that they were lust blown and almost reverent. As far as he was concerned, that was the best possible reaction to his prick. Sirius smirked deviously, trying to catch Gideon’s eye, but he seemed lost to the world, chest heaving and mouth wet and open. Sirius swiped his thumb over Gideon’s swollen lip, slowly and with applied pressure. 

“Have you found something you like, then?” he asked quietly, shifting his hips to encourage Gideon’s touch. Gideon’s thumb was pressing into the head of Sirius’s cock, making him leak precum in his pants. The palm of his hand wasn’t applying nearly enough pressure for Sirius’s liking, though. Gideon attempted to fix his awestruck eyes on Sirius’s face and Sirius was beginning to find it rather endearing. It was a rare occurrence that anyone reacted this strongly when with him, and Sirius hadn’t even touched Gideon’s prick in return yet. Sirius wondered if the other man would come on the spot if he did. 

“Not going to answer me?” asked Sirius, managing to make his voice both gentle and dangerous. He stared intently into Gideon’s warm brown eyes and then moved both his gaze and his head downwards, licking his lips obscenely as he stared at Gideon’s straining erection. He thought he could even see it twitch underneath the fabric. A low, guttural groan escaped from the other man, his hips thrust forward into nothing in what appeared to be an involuntary reaction, and Sirius felt the palm on his groin rub more satisfactorily over him. Sirius looked back up into Gideon’s face and smiled, sweetly and innocently this time. He leaned closer, resulting in the hand between his legs cupping him deliciously, all the while making sure he didn’t touch Gideon’s prick with any part of his body. His face ended up very close to Gideon’s, and the other man was visibly struggling to keep his eyes open.

“I reckon,” Sirius began quietly as he pushed his thumb in between Gideon’s lips “that you’ve found exactly what you’re looking for,” Gideon’s eyes fell shut on a low moan as Sirius’s thumb passed between his rows of teeth and were met with tongue, “and that you deserve a reward for finding it.” Sirius grabbed hold of Gideon’s longish red hair with his free hand and it tangled satisfactorily with his fingers. He was gentle at first, but when an accidentally hard snag made Gideon moan he let his fingers catch in the locks on purpose and scratched the scalp with his short nails. Gideon’s hips bucked erratically as a result, still trying to find friction in thin air. His lips were wrapped painfully around Sirius’s thumb, sucking it in and laving it with his tongue in alternating motions, and the movement meant Sirius was finding it difficult to keep his face as close as he wanted to Gideon’s without accidentally getting headbutted by him. 

“You’d like me to get it out so that you can touch it properly, right?” Sirius’s voice was still steady, but only just. Gideon whimpered helplessly and a renewed blush cascaded over his face and neck. “Where would you like me to put it after you’ve played with it?” Sirius whispered and removed his finger from Gideon’s mouth, leaving it on the sore-looking bottom lip. The question was a genuine one, but Gideon seemed beyond speech and only made a keening little noise at the back of his throat, eyes half-open but pupils facing down in lustful shame. Sirius shifted and put both hands on the sides of Gideon’s head, noses and foreheads close enough to touch, and Gideon let both of his hands go to Sirius’s hips, one or two more reflexive hip thrusts escaping from him. Sirius waited until he stilled and had pulled himself together enough to make eye-contact.

“Come with me to my bedroom?” Sirius asked. Gideon nodded helplessly and Sirius released him quickly and walked back into the flat without looking back. The flat was full of drunk people, loud music and trilling laughter. Sirius spotted James telling a joke to Marlene, and he briefly made eye-contact with Benjy Fenwick. There was something uncomfortable about that look, but Sirius’s mind was set on having sex and he had no interest in anything else right then. His hard-on must be very conspicuous, but drunk people were wonderfully ignorant of anything but themselves as a rule, and Sirius moved quickly and with purpose to his bedroom door. 

He had time to get his t-shirt over his head before there was an urgent knock on his door and he let Gideon in. Gideon’s nerves had decidedly not calmed down, and he was still a mess of obvious lust and embarrassment. It was on the tip of Sirius’s tongue to ask if he’d ever done this before, but then decided he’d rather not know the answer to that. 

He moved forward until they were as close as they’d been on the balcony, then continued moving so that Gideon was forced to back up until his back hit the closed and bolted door. 

Sirius removed his t-shirt and gave Gideon an impressed smile and raise of eyebrows as he stroked his muscly arms and defined chest. He was much more well-trained than Sirius and his skin had a healthy tan and a smattering of freckles that blended with and opposed each other. Gideon was still hard and breathing heavily but the momentum from before had been lost and Sirius was less sure of what to do now than he had been before. His own sexual experiences with men were much fewer than with women.

He sank gracefully to his knees, thinking that at least no man would say no to getting their dick sucked. Gideon looked quite surprised, but he pressed himself flat against the bedroom door, hands twitching a little at his sides, and looked on with heavy-lidded eyes. Sirius kept his face very close to the other man’s groin as he purposefully slowly unzipped his trousers. Gideon, whether on account of a common pureblood fallacy about muggle clothing or because he was more edgy than he appeared to be, was not wearing underwear. The thick and heavy erection sprang out to meet Sirius and bumped into the side of his tilted-up face. He hoped it looked as hot as he had planned for it to. Going by Gideon’s fingernails’ loud descent into the paint on his bedroom door in apparent desperation to dig in, Sirius judged this particular mission accomplished. Gideon’s heavy breathing filled the room, the muffled sounds of the party receding into irrelevance. 

Gideon was quite big, Sirius judged the twitching cock resting on his face to be about the same size as his own or perhaps a bit thicker. He let the heavy warm length drag across his face until the head was level with the corner of his mouth, then opened up big and licked a dripping wet tongue over his lips. Gideon was staring at him in amazement and his whole body was beginning to tremble. Sirius recognized the signs as Gideon trying not to give into the temptation to thrust his hips, or perhaps he was on the verge of orgasm again. Sirius let the head move into his waiting mouth, very little movement was needed as it slotted into place. Gideon tasted strongly of precum; Sirius supposed the poor boy had been drowning his prick with it out on the balcony. He made a satisfied little noise without thinking, which coupled with the movement of his tongue almost pushed Gideon over the edge. There was a desperate scrape of nails on painted wood and a moan that was so loud and drawn-out Sirius wondered if the whole party could guess what they were up to. 

“You love it,” Sirius told him quietly, his wet lips fumbling on the soft round head of Gideon’s cock as he spoke, and during a second, quieter and more desperate moan from Gideon he felt slick new beads of precum dripping out onto his bottom lip. Sirius put his hands on Gideon’s hips, sensing that it wouldn’t be long until the other man lost the last of his self-control. 

“Would you like me to take all of you in my mouth?” he asked sweetly, lips still close enough to brush the most sensitive part of Gideon with every enunciation. “I’d make all of you soaking wet and hot. You’ve felt how good my tongue is already, haven’t you? And the way I’d suck on you…” Sirius made a vulgar, wet noise as he let Gideon’s length slide into his mouth again, getting about half the way before he applied some suction. Gideon whimpered and squirmed, hands still resolutely digging into the door. His neck twisted, head thrashing this way and that, mouth wide open and emitting a continuous low moan. 

“You’re desperate to come, aren’t you?” Sirius purred the next time he let the cock slip out of his mouth, punctuating his speech with sloppy kisses. “Think I’ll let you spend your load in my mouth? Let you orgasm while I’m licking and sucking on you? Think I’ll swallow your come, milk every last drop from you and drink it down like a good little boy?”

Sirius wasn’t sure where that last bit came from, and Gideon’s eyes flew open at this turn of phrase as well. Sirius kissed the dick in front of him more gently and waited, Gideon was struggling with something by the looks of it. He gasped a few times, sounding recently strangled, and finally looked down properly at Sirius’s kneeling figure at his feet. The music was still bouncing around the walls of the living room beyond, some of the drunk guests were singing along although to what song was anybody’s guess.

“Can you fuck me?” he whispered hoarsely, face the by now familiar bright red, but the embarrassment was joined by a sliver of determination. 

“I’d love to,” said Sirius happily and smiled encouragingly up at him. Gideon’s face flooded with relief and apprehension and Sirius gave his cock a last little kiss before rising and dragging Gideon with him to the bed. 

The bed was new; Sirius hadn’t slept a single night in it yet. He got undressed quickly, barely suppressing the groan of relief as he freed his own erection from his trousers and pants. He was a mess by now, much like Gideon, but he was clearly expected to continue to lead the way. He got down on his knees again, this time to reach under the bed to find the little box of sex toys and lube he had shoved under there as he’d unpacked earlier in the day. Gideon, who was sitting nervously on the bed, looked very apprehensive as he caught sight of the contents of the box, but Sirius hadn’t planned to get anything but lube from there. He shoved the box back under the bed and waved the little bottle reassuringly in Gideon’s face. 

“All fours or do you want to be on your back?” Sirius asked. Gideon hesitated but once he was decided he got into position on his hands and knees as quickly as possible. Sirius stroked him reassuringly along his flanks, but he was getting nervous now himself. He’d only done this once before, but now did not seem the ideal time to let Gideon know that. 

He started to put lube on his own dick before remembering that he needed to prepare Gideon first and hastened to bend down to get a better look at Gideon’s crack. What a weird position to find yourself in, he thought, but obviously that wasn’t a good thing to say out loud. 

“You look gorgeous on all fours like this, waiting to be filled up,” was what he said instead. Gideon trembled noticeably in response. “Just going to stuff you with my lubed-up fingers first,” he continued, thinking explanations might be necessary depending on how inexperienced Gideon actually was. “Make you nice and loose so that you can take my cock.” He suited his words to actions, circling Gideon’s exposed arsehole with a slick finger, hoping his nails were smooth enough not to break the sensitive skin. Having counted to ten he added more lube and eased his fingertip in past the tight rim. He stilled for another few seconds, trying to read Gideon’s body language and lack of noise. Then there was a quiet moan and a small wiggle of Gideon’s behind. Encouraged, Sirius stepped closer, letting his wet prick rest on Gideon’s bum, and probed further with his enclosed finger, first moving it round and then easing it out and then back into the other man’s body. The moans became louder with each movement. Gideon was arching his body, well-trained back a display of beauty. More lube and another finger followed, and soon Gideon was making small thrust backwards in time with Sirius’s movements. Sirius fisted his prick in a loose grip against Gideon’s side, making sure he could feel it. Gideon’s own prick was mercifully still hard too even though nobody was touching it, Sirius could see it bouncing heavily from its own weight with their every thrust. 

“I’m leaking precum all over you,” he told Gideon teasingly as he tried to still both their movements. “Think you can take my whole prick now in that lovely arse of yours?” Gideon muffled a moan into the pillow, sinking down to his elbows and burying his head. “Do you think I should fill your arse with my come, or should I pull out and paint a pretty picture with it?”

“Anything,” groaned Gideon as Sirius pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube again. Entering the other man was one of the more difficult things Sirius had done as the urge to push all in immediately was overwhelming. Gideon keened and whimpered, noises more animal than human, but the way his hand surged to his cock made Sirius think that he was feeling a lot more pleasure than pain over the intrusion. Once fully inside, pressure unbelievable, the heat and wetness deliciously sexy, Sirius swatted away Gideon’s wanking hand with a growled “I don’t think so,” in his ear. Sirius had folded himself over Gideon’s body to do so and found the position almost unbearably intimate as they both adjusted to the feeling of dick in arse. He took hold of Gideon’s strong waist and pulled him up as far as he would go; Gideon’s hands now resting on his own thighs, knees digging deep into the mattress and his feet either side of Sirius’s thighs. Sirius took hold of Gideon’s forehead and gently leant his head back onto his shoulder. This left him free to peer down Gideon’s taut, exposed body, sweat-slicked muscular chest, tight nipples and engorged prick jutting out in front. He removed his hand from Gideon’s forehead, scooped up a bit of excess lube from between their bodies, and grabbed hold of Gideon’s thick and firm erection. 

It didn’t take much. Sirius thrust shallowly a few times, clueless as to how careful Gideon would want him to be. His hand stroked and squeezed the shaft of the other man as they fucked, and as soon as his thumb strayed over the head Gideon groaned desperately into his neck. Sirius angled the cock up and watched in a mesmerized fashion as Gideon’s chest became splattered with his own almost colourless come. The little spasms that had signalled Gideon’s orgasm could be felt all the way through his body, but then a much bigger one ravaged him just as the last drops leaked over Sirius’s hand, and he felt Gideon squeezing and clamping shut on his buried prick and there was no longer any stopping his own orgasm. Sirius gripped hold of Gideon’s sides as he came, shouting ecstatically, pushing Gideon forward so that he had to catch himself with his arms as he fell back on all fours onto the bed. Sirius thrust forwards a few more times, movements uncontrolled, then slipped his softening prick out with a wet little noise and a content moan. 

Sirius sank down to the floor and leant his back to the bed, angling his head back to watch Gideon. Gideon’s muscular arms and legs were shaking from exertion and orgasm, an altogether lovely sight thought Sirius. When Gideon finally looked back at him he gave him a broad smile and a thumbs up, which felt a bit silly but Gideon clearly wasn’t a talker. Gideon seemed to hesitate a little, but then he smiled back and nodded. 

Sirius was sitting close enough to a chest of drawers that he could reach over and rummage through the bottom drawer for a towel. Using a careful aguamenti spell he wet the towel and offered it to Gideon. Gideon blushed a deep crimson and got up from the bed. Sirius could see copious amounts of come leaking down the insides of his thighs. Sirius got out another towel and busied himself with cleaning up his own soft and tired cock in an elaborate fashion to give Gideon some privacy. They got dressed without talking and entered back into the party, both looking slightly the worse for wear but with sated smiles on their faces.


End file.
